


Coeli (Of the Sky)

by Mercurie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Meme, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is recalled to Heaven. Dean doesn't want to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coeli (Of the Sky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



> Prompt: Dean/Castiel, blue

"Heaven wants me back," Castiel says. Blue light flickers out of his mouth like a flame.

"No," Dean says. He presses his hands over Castiel's eyes, trying to hold in the light. It stutters and seeps through his fingers. More shines out between the angel's lips, so he covers them with his own. Castiel's back arches stiffly; something up there is tearing at him, Dean can feel it through tense muscle and gritted teeth. The light burns so intensely, he can see it through his closed eyelids, warm and bright.

"No!" he growls again. He tries to block it, interpose himself between Castiel and Heaven. He wants to catch every wisp of that light with his body. It's like holding on to a star, silent but monstrous in its power.

He hears his name once and then everything is dark. He opens his eyes, slowly, and can't see a thing.

The body he's holding moves. "Dean Winchester?" says a voice, high and uncertain, "What's going on? Where are we?"

Dean lets go, takes a step back. He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Earth, Jimmy," he says. "Just Earth. Us and the rest of the mud monkeys."


End file.
